Orihime on the Couch
by draconichero21
Summary: After Aizen's defeat Orihime is just not quite herself. Tatsuki recommends her to a special therapist who can take Orihime's wild tale and not judge her for it. Orihime's therapist decides she just wants Orihime to get better. Takes place during the 17 month timeskip in Bleach. Orihime's therapist guest-stars from another series. Rated T because so is Bleach.


**(A/N: You would start to think I have enough ongoing projects. I NEVER HAVE ENOUGH ONGOING PROJECTS! But anyway this was just something that popped into my head and felt the need to test out. This series is only going to extend so long as I can think of stuff for it. So if you like I'd be more than inclined to continue. Orihime's therapist IS supposed to be who you think she is if you know the series she's from, but I don't feel it's enough of a usage to warrant a Xover since this is all about Orihime and her problems).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The Crossover cameo is simply that and not an infringement to the original series which the rest of which is not involved.

* * *

**Karakura Town**

"Okay class," Ochi Misato said in an upbeat voice, "Don't forget that tomorrow your reports are due. Don't forget!" Her class shuffled off including, but not limited to, Kurosaki Ichigo mistaken delinquent and secretly a substitute Soul Reaper, Asano Keigo the frequent butt of everyone's jokes and harassment of the upperclassmen, Kojima Mizurio a player of older women, Ishida Uryu the smartest of the class, Sado Yasutora a half-mexican hulking giant, Arisawa Tatsuki a black belt in two different martial arts, Honsho Chizuru an outgoing redhead not shy of her sexuality and, of course, Inoue Orihime a shy, ditzy girl that was also a genius. However, the ditzyness and sunshine that normally surrounded Orihime had faded recently and, to her classmates, seemingly overnight.

Only a few of her classmates, namely Uryu, Chad and Ichigo, were aware of the source of her stress and her depression, but the former two didn't notice it as badly and the last of which brushed it off with the idea that Orihime would bounce back and be normal like always. Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizurio and Chizuru, while having been told enough of the supernatural through Ichigo to understand the gist of why things were so sudden with Orihime, none of them really understood the source of the girl's troubles.

Tatsuki tried her best to lift her friend's spirits. She had known Orihime since Middle School, but the happy, spacey girl she had come to know as a close friend now smiled scarcely and always seemed somewhat depressed almost 24/7. Orihime tried to fake it by forcing a smile whenever she was called out by it, but she just didn't want her friends to think anything was wrong with her. Every time Tatsuki pushed, Orihime would make up some excuse and her friend simply didn't want to pry too deeply, that wasn't fair to her.

However, Tatsuki's concern didn't stop the nightmares, the waking up in the middle of the night screaming, the wave of horror she felt as she remembered time and again the two deaths of her crush, Kurosaki Ichigo, and it definitely didn't stop the unbearable pain in her heart. Orihime felt unappreciated. She had expected, after things were over, for Ichigo to whisk her to the side and tell her how happy he was that she was okay, but he did nothing of the kind and he seemed incredibly disheartened when Rukia left and his spiritual power vanished. Orihime hadn't even mustered up the courage to approach Ichigo and thank him.

As the poor girl walked the streets of Karakura Town at her best friend's side with a dull look in her big gray eyes, she was oblivious to the growing frustration Tatsuki was feeling unable to put up with the silence. The two were walking under the miserable gray, cloudy sky. Normally the journey home was lively with conversation, but ever since that "incident" Orihime seemed like she was lost somewhere deep inside her mind, seldom happy and mostly depressed. Tatsuki just couldn't take it any longer as she scratched her head furiously, growled and shook and constantly muttering "damn" and "dammit" to herself over and over until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAAAAAGGGGH!"

Orihime just whimpered and turned to the side, as if wanting to disappear. She felt as if she was causing problems again, she just knew she was the problem.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore Orihime," Tatsuki rubbed her head furiously. Orihime whimpered again and shuffled more to the side. "Hey! Look at me will you?"

Orihime just crumpled together, wanting Tatsuki to stop shouting. So, instead of forcing her, Tatsuki walked into her friend's eyesight.

"Orihime, listen. I don't know what's bothering you and frankly I don't think it's my place to pry, but you can't bottle everything up inside you like this."

Orihime stared at the ground in misery. She was too much of a giver to concern others with her problems, that's why she never approached anyone or even asked the soul society for counseling, not even visiting the school counselors.

Tatsuki knew this and sighed, "Look, Orihime I can't keep looking at you like this anymore. It's not normal for you and I want the old you back." Tatsuki dug into her pocket. "Here," she handed Orihime what appeared to be a business card. "I did some research and I found a therapist that says she specializes in bizarre tales of fantasy. I don't know how true that is, but I talked to her a little about what Ichigo told us and she seemed like she was okay with the idea. Go to her and see what's up okay?"

"B-but I—"

"A therapist is a person whose job it is to listen to the problems of others Orihime-chan. This person will help you," Tatsuki said leaning forward with puffed up cheeks and then with a forlorn face added, "Please go see her."

"Okay," Orihime answered weakly.

"Ugh, forget it," Tatsuki grabbed Orihime by the arm, "I'm walking you there."

She dragged Orihime to the middle of town to a large skyscraper building. It was an apartment complex with both business and residential floors with the business towards the top so the residential folks could leave easier in the mornings. The doctor Tatsuki was taking Orihime to see was a both a resident and a worker in the same building.

She pressed the button for the 22nd floor and stood at her best friend's side. _I really hope this works. _

The elevator door finally opened and Tatsuki led Orihime across the carpeted floor until she came to the proper door. "Ah, here we are, Doctor Litner, psychotherapist and trained psychiatrist. I read her Wikipedia page. She used to be a school teacher you know. Now she does therapy work because she wants to help people. She's really good with younger folks." Tatsuki said and opened the door, which was unlocked. Dr. Litner accepted walk-ins so that was no problem. Tatsuki and Orihime stood in the waiting room, wondering if the doctor was busy, but then saw a woman sitting behind a computer. She had fire-engine red hair and had two chopsticks sticking through the scrunchy that maintained her hairstyle. The woman was wearing glasses and seemed to be in her early forties. She had a large bust, was wearing a leather dress with a star pattern on the chest and down the dress and was wearing a white lab coat over it.

"Hi, we're here to see Doctor Litner, is she in now or with a patient?" Tatsuki asked the woman sitting down.

Alerted to the sound of Tatsuki's voice, the woman perked up. "Oh, hello." Her voice was very kind and nice. She stood up and noticed Tatsuki and Orihime. "I'm Doctor Litner actually." She walked from behind the counter and out into the waiting room to shake Tatsuki's hand. "Doctor Litner Yoko, Ph.D. and certified school teacher. What can I do you for Miss…"

"Tatsuki, Arisawa Tatsuki. And not me, but for my friend here," Tatsuki jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to the busty long haired girl behind her twiddling her thumbs and looking miserable.

"Oh my, she looks positively dreadful. This is highly irregular, where are this girl's parents?"

"Her legal guardian, now dead, took her from them when she was little. From what I know they were abusive. She lives alone. She's supplied by a distant relative to make a living from what she's told me. I'm the closest thing she has to family."

Doctor Litner put a troubled hand up by her face. "Oh my, this really sounds serious. Please, come in immediately. Oh the poor dear." She escorted Tatsuki and Orihime inside. Orihime and Tatsuki sat down on this long red micro-fiber couch while Doctor Litner sat at her desk and crossed her legs and pulled out a clipboard and pen.

"I'll pay for the first session," Tatsuki said digging into her pocket for her wallet.

"No, no, no, please this first session is on me," Doctor Litner put her hand up.

"That's…unusually charitable of you."

"I've never seen a case this serious. It's quite irregular that a best friend brings a potential client to my office and I can see already how deep these wounds run," Doctor Litner stated.

"Right so well…we may have talked on the phone before. I called you the other day." Tatsuki grabbed one of Doctor Litner's business cards. "I saw these hanging from a flyer."

Doctor Litner adjusted her glasses. "Yes those are one of mine."

"Yes, well I called you because you said you deal in the supernatural. You seemed fine with the story I was telling you."

"Oh you're _that_ girl!" Doctor Litner gasped, remembering the conversation. "Oh, yes, yes, yes I remember." She smiled to Tatsuki and began writing into her clipboard. "Yes, don't worry about that at all. I've seen things that of which would boggle you're mind. That was more than twenty years ago on a completely different continent."

Tatsuki smiled, but it quickly faded to concern. "So then I can leave Orihime-chan in your hands?"

"You can count on me," Doctor Litner smiled.

Tatsuki smiled back and stood up. "Okay then," she looked at Orihime, "I'll be back in an hour okay. I'm going to go get something to eat." She made it to the door, stopped and looked back at Orihime with concern. "Please try to get better. You're my best friend, okay." Tatsuki then closed the door and left the waiting room and the building.

Doctor Litner looked at the depressed girl on her couch. "Why don't you move to my therapy couch?" She gestured to a black, leather lounge piece next to the window. She got Orihime a pillow and asked her to lie down. "I didn't quite catch your full name. You're…"

"Inoue…Orihime," Orihime breathed in between each word.

"Okay, as I told your friend, I'm Doctor Litner Yoko. Why don't we start with getting to know you? Arisawa-chan said you live alone, is that true?"

"Yes," Orihime answered.

"And your parents…you haven't seen them since you were little?"

"I was three."

"And she mentioned something about your brother?"

"He died in a traffic accident when I was in middle school."

"Okay, and your grades are…"

"I'm number three in my class." Orihime was answering everything very depressingly making Doctor Litner frown a little at the emptiness she was feeling from her patient.

"Do you eat well?"

"Uh huh."

"What about friends? Is Arisawa-chan you're only friend?"

"I have…Ishida-kun…Sado-kun…Kuchiki-san…Matsumoto-san and K-Kuro…" At the mentioning of Ichigo Orihime started to whimper.

"What? What is it?"

"K-Kurosaki-kun. K-Kurosaki Ichigo-kun."

"I see and how do you know all of them?" Doctor Litner asked.

"Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Tatsuki-chan, and Kurosaki-kun are my classmates."

"And the other two?"

Orihime was silent.

"I can't work with you if you don't talk to me Inoue-chan. I deal in the supernatural. Your friend Arisawa-chan told me a bit about what she knows, but I'm guessing you know more. You can tell me."

Orihime just stared at the rotating fan blades above her head while the seconds on the clock ticked away.

"All right, well it's not like I need to know all the details right now. Let's try something else. You had a little trouble bringing up this Kurosaki Ichigo you mentioned. Do you have a problem with him?"

"I like Kurosaki-kun," Orihime answered without hesitation.

"So you have a crush on him then?" Doctor Litner asked, jotting down notes.

Orihime whimpered and clasped her hands over her stomach, but Doctor Litner could see how much her cheeks were flushing.

"You don't have to say anything," Doctor Litner said with a smile, holding her hands up, "I can tell, that's what I was trained for. So you like him in that way. Have you told him?"

Orihime didn't stir.

_This is going to be a long hour. _Doctor Litner thought to herself.

"I…I don't feel like I can tell him."

"Why not?"

"I just can't," Orihime sounded a little sadder than pathetic when she said this. Doctor Litner was about to say something, but suddenly Orihime was coming out of her shell. She just had to speak out due to all the prodding. While Doctor Litner hadn't been asking anything personal, Orihime just wanted silence, silence that Tatsuki would give her after only three questions. This woman was asking too many and Orihime, in her deranged mental state wanted her to just shut up. "You don't know what it's like," Orihime said, fighting tears as she spoke, "You don't know how it is to walk around, every day, liking someone, but you can't say anything because you think they like someone else and the feeling isn't mutual. You think you knew that they cared for you, but it's nothing more than friendship." She stood up and lashed out at Doctor Litner. "You don't know me so why do you care? It shouldn't matter to you or to anyone else! These are my problems I can deal with them on my own. I-I," Orihime began rubbing her eyes and crying, tears dripping onto the carpet.

Maternal instinct kicking in, Doctor Litner walked over and embraced her patient, pushing Orihime's head against her ample chest, smiling kindly, "I do care. I want to see you get better."

"But you…this is your job," Orihime sobbed.

"Maybe so, but I don't have to be just your therapist. I can also be your friend," Doctor Litner said calmly, "If you want, you don't have to pay me anything while you see me. I really just want to see you get better. How does that sound?"

"I don't need to be charitied," Orihime shook her head side to side.

"It's not a charity. How can I put this?" the good doctor looked up. "It's like…I feel like I'd be taking advantage of you if I made you pay me. So go back to lying down and we'll work this through. I'm here for you Inoue-chan. More than me, Arisawa-chan deserves to have her friend back, don't you think?"

"Y-yes," Orihime said and let Doctor Litner's embrace and lay back down on the lounge piece.

"Good girl," Doctor Litner said as she sat back down and crossed her legs again, "Now as you were saying before about your crush's feelings not being anything more than friendship."

Orihime sighed, "Kurosaki-kun came to rescue me from being kidnapped."

"I take it this is the supernatural part?" Doctor Litner asked.

"Yes," Orihime answered. She wasn't sounding as pathetic as before.

"Okay, continue."

"Kurosaki-kun came to rescue me from the enemy. We were gearing up for this war a few weeks ago against the hollows. We were allying ourselves with a place called the Soul Society."

"Arisawa-chan mentioned this Soul Society. I see so you were to help in this war. You and your friends?"

"I know it sounds strange, but yes."

Doctor Litner smiled, "Don't worry, I've been through just as strange and I was only fourteen when it all started. Maybe one day I'll tell you about it. You just talk. I'm here to listen and to help."

Orihime sighed and continued, staring up at the fan blades above her, the cool breeze from them bearing down upon her. "I was taken to a place called Hueco Mundo. I was taken there because one of the enemies, Ulquiorra, said that he and the other arrancar would kill Kurosaki-kun and the others if I didn't go with them."

"So you did it to protect your friends. I understand," Doctor Litner said wholesomely.

"I was forced into new clothes, a white uniform, to signal the fact that I had changed sides. I was given my own bedroom and even though I was fed regularly with decent meals, the atmosphere said bedroom," Orihime closed her eyes halfway, "but my heart said jail."

Doctor Litner frowned. Orihime really sounded like she had been through a huge ordeal.

"I thought that I would just be there as a prisoner and that's what I was, but then…my friends came to rescue me, Kurosaki-kun included."

"And you weren't happy about that?"

"Well I was…sort of. I mean, they were risking their lives for me…but then…" Orihime recalled her wave of dread, "They all got beat up. Kuchiki-san nearly died and Kurosaki-kun," Orihime started to go off into a mantra, remembering the horror, "Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-kun…"

Realizing her patient had gone off into a horrific memory, Doctor Litner clapped her hands loudly, snapping Orihime from her thoughts. Orihime bolted upright and grabbed her shoulders with her hands as she crossed them over her body.

"Something really bad happened I take it?"

"He was brutally beat up, constantly. He was getting himself hurt, all for my sake. I just wanted him to stop and twice I thought I lost him, more times than that I thought I was going to lose him. All because of me. He had a hole in his chest at one point, bigger than his head. I couldn't bring him back. And…and then he…" Orihime began to whimper.

"_Protect you…I…protect…you…"_

"He…he got up on his own, b-but he wasn't himself. He…he attacked Ishida-kun. I-I didn't know what to do. I had gone to Hueco Mundo to protect my friends, but when all hope seemed lost," Orihime was now sitting with her legs curled up by her chest, tears in her eyes, "I begged him to save me. I don't know why I did it."

"You said it before: he was getting hurt for you. He cares about you. You're his friend. You knew he'd do anything he could to protect you."

"But I'm not worth it."

"That's a horrible thing to say. No person in their right mind would abandon a friend in need. And no person has so little value that they should think that they're not worth helping," Doctor Litner spoke sternly, "Arisawa-chan brought you to me because she thought you were worth helping."

Orihime just whimpered.

"There's more to this though, yes?" Doctor Litner asked.

"Y-yes. Y-you see…when it was all over…I-I thought Kurosaki-kun would take me aside. In my own mind, because I'm in love with him, I was hoping he would hold me, tell me how much he was glad I was safe, tell me how much I meant to him," Orihime shut her eyes and cried out in anguish, "but he didn't and I feel so stupid!" She buried her head in her arms and cried. She picked her head up when she could speak, her lip quivering. "H-he sh-showed concern for me after one battle, asking if I was hurt. It…it was the first time he could check up on me," she then squeaked, "but that was it." She then said normally, but still saddened. "When everything was over, he didn't say anything to me. And worse…I think he was sadder when Kuchiki-san left."

"This Kuchiki person…she's from the Soul Society then?" Doctor Litner asked.

"Yes," Orihime nodded, "She's a good friend and I like her a lot, but," she tensed up, "I just feel so jealous. I wish I didn't. Kuchiki-san is great for Kurosaki-kun and has a special chemistry with him. And I'm just a burden to him, a liability he has to worry about."

"You know this for certain?" Doctor Litner asked.

"N-no but—"

Doctor Litner cut Orihime off sternly, "Then why beat yourself up over it?"

Orihime gasped with realization.

"If you don't know how he feels how can you say you mean nothing to him? How can you call yourself a burden if you don't even know his motivations for going after you in the first place? If you were really a burden don't you think he would've abandoned you at some point? You have to mean something to him if he fought for you to the point where you couldn't bear it."

"I-I…" Orihime didn't know how to answer.

"We'll come back to this another time. This Kurosaki Ichigo seems like he's a very vital role in your life, but I think we should discuss other things that are bothering you. Like maybe your brother's passing."

Orihime lay back down. Doctor Litner saw that she was smiling finally. It was faint, but her lips weren't pointed towards her chin anymore. "That's nothing, really. I know Sora's in a better place. I'm doing fine on my own."

"Yes, you're so fine you came to see me," Doctor Litner said dryly.

Orihime became depressed again. "I really was happy when I was able to say goodbye to him, when Kurosaki-kun helped him regain himself as a hollow. I helped my brother find peace. He didn't have to worry about me anymore."

"How long ago was this?"

"Back in the spring," Orihime answered.

"I see, and you were happy then?" Doctor Litner asked.

"I was very happy back then. I only became like this…after what happened in Hueco Mundo."

_I see. So if I want to help her that's the crucial spot. _"Are you suffering anything from your experience? I already noticed you having bad reactions to recalling some things. Are you experiencing anything else, nightmares perhaps?"

Orihime bolted upright. "Ah, how did you know?"

"I'm a professional remember?" Doctor Litner asked rhetorically. "That's a common reaction anyway," she said as she started jotting down notes, "It's something we therapists ask most kidnapping victims. It's common for a victim to feel tortured about it afterwards. Your nightmares, what are they like?"

"U-uh…w-well…" The clock ticked away as Orihime tried to think about one of her recurring nightmares. "All I see is an empty black void and then…this person…one of my captors…Ulquiorra, stands before me in the form he used to kill Ichigo and —"

"Wait, wait, wait slow down Ichigo died in the dream and what does this Ulquiorra person look like?" Doctor Litner asked, furrowing her brow.

"O-oh right sorry. I-I thought I made it clear earlier I…I have the special power to reject fate. Uh, that's not weird is it?"

"I told you before," Doctor Litner said with a big smile, "Nothing's too weird for me I'm just here to listen." _If only she had been around twenty-seven years ago. If she had…maybe…no I'm not the one I should be focusing on right now. _"Continue, Inoue-chan."

"W-well…you see, during one of Kurosaki-kun's fights, he was up against Ulquiorra. He turned into this demonic bat-like thing. He had a long tail, large black wings and horns like a demon. He looked like the devil," Orihime then said the next part in tears, "And he had to be the devil because he killed Kurosaki-kun! I told you, I was calling out to him and I wanted him to save me. My power wasn't working and I didn't want to believe he was really gone. I wanted him to be okay."

For a moment Doctor Litner remembered her own lost love and how sad she felt. She could understand Orihime's pain. She got up from her desk and sat down next to her patient, pushing Orihime's head against her shoulder, putting a comforting arm around her. "It's okay, continue."

"W-well…th-that's what happened in reality and then…Kurosaki-kun he…he got up, but he wasn't himself at all. He was standing there looking like one of the enemy. He looked like a demon," Orihime nuzzled into Doctor Litner's shoulder, not wanting to remember how dreadful it felt. "I was scared of him, but he told me…he told me he got up…to help me. He won in the end…and he returned to being himself."

"Okay and in the dream?" Doctor Litner asked.

Orihime leaned off Doctor Litner's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around herself. "In the dream Ulquiorra still looked like the devil. In dreams normally you can see yourself, but I couldn't. He reached out to me with his terrible claw. I felt like he pierced right through me with his terrible nails, but it wasn't me, it was Kurosaki-kun. Or rather it looked like Kurosaki-kun, but it was like I was Kurosaki-kun or rather a female version of Kurosaki-kun. It was weird, but really scary because it still hurt."

Doctor Litner stood up and returned to her seat with a small smile, understanding Orihime's dream. "If there are a few things I can take away from that it's this: you want you and Kurosaki Ichigo to be one. When is in pain, you are too. You are still haunted by that time in which you thought you lost him. You love him." Doctor Litner sat back down in her chair and leaned to one side, smiling as she could clearly see the love in Orihime's heart. "That much is clear. You want to be with him and it's like someone is ripping out your heart that you can't."

Doctor Litner stared at Orihime for a few moments watching her patient as Orihime's shoulders moved up and down in quick succession as the girl broke down and cried. She looked at Doctor Litner with watery eyes. "How? How do you know so much? It's like you can see right through me, Doctor Litner."

"It's what I was trained to do," Doctor Litner said with a friendly smile. She stood up, held her arms out wide and invited Orihime forward. She put her arms around the girl again as Orihime put her hands up underneath her therapist's chest. Doctor Litner affectionately pat Orihime on the head. "We'll work on this. You're going to get better. Things are going to get better, I promise you. I'm here for you Inoue-chan. You can confide in me. That's what I'm here for. I'm your secret keeper. No matter what you tell me, I won't judge you."

Suddenly there was a buzzing noise followed by a few piano key tones and then a recurring sound. "Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…" It went on and on and Doctor Litner looked at her desk. Her phone was going off. She picked it up and flipped it open to the pop-tart-cat backdrop with the time reading 5:25

"Oh, that's right I have a five-thirty appointment that should be arriving soon. Sorry," she looked at Orihime, "I know we're just starting to make progress, but…you're a walk-in and I have a patient coming in soon." She quickly took out her schedule book and flipped through it. "Let's see…I can see you next week at five o' clock for an hour," she looked over her shoulder at the busty girl standing behind her. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Orihime nodded enthusiastically. She was happy. Doctor Litner really cared. She could tell that her therapist was a really nice person. She wasn't looking at Orihime as just another patient. Doctor Litner really wanted to help her. She could tell when she held her. Orihime hadn't had a parental type of affection all her life. She could tell that her therapist really wanted to help.

"Then here," Doctor Litner quickly scribbled the appointment time and date on a back of one of her business cards. She handed it to Orihime. "Take care of yourself okay."

"Okay." Doctor Litner could tell the smile on Orihime's face wasn't one of jubilance. She wasn't exuberant with energy, bouncing off the walls like she figured she must've been, but she could tell the girl would be fine for now.

"Just remember what we talked about. Don't assume things without checking on them first. Oh and I recommend a warm bath before going to bed. It'll calm you. If you want to avoid the nightmares, at least for now, since I don't have the time to write out a prescription try thinking good thoughts, fall asleep thinking about your crush. Bring your medical insurance next time and I'll prescribe you something that may help if it's still a problem. Uh, if you have any that is. I-I know you live alone and you're in school, but…"

"Thank you, I'm just happy…that you're concerned for me," Orihime smiled.

Doctor Litner smiled back with a big toothy grin. "Anyway my five-thirty should be here shortly. I'll see you Wednesday."

Okay. Orihime smiled and began to walk out. As she turned to go she gave a warmhearted smile to her therapist. "Thank you Doctor Litner, for everything."

"It's what I do."

Orihime smiled and sighed with content and walked out of her doctor's office. She texted Tatsuki and the girl met up with her a block away.

"You're looking better," Tatsuki smiled with joy. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Orihime smiled a little, "Thank you Tatsuki-chan. I'm sorry I was so resistant earlier."

"Hey," Tatsuki slapped her friend's shoulder as she reached over affectionately, "what are friends for?" She pulled herself towards her best friend and looped her arm around her. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Thank you, Tatsuki-chan."

"Once is enough you silly head. Come on."

And with that the two girls walked to the southwestern side of town where they both lived.

* * *

**(A/N: So I'm rather satisfied with this so far. Right now I think I'll keep the series a one-shot for now. If you guys want to see more I'll drum up some more therapy sessions. This is just something that popped into my head and I had to get it out. Please don't start reviewing about pairings. I'm playing this by the book and I want this to be about Orihime as a character and only focus on canonical facts not the skewed views of you wild fans. I have the ability to see Orihime from all sides. We know she has a crush on Ichigo and if things get IchiHimeish then that's the only reason why it will. Mostly though it'll also look IchiRukiish because Orihime thinks, to her own delusion, that they're an item or that Ichigo likes Rukia more. Her therapy sessions are from her perspective, something that Kubo would never devote time to look at since Ichigo is the main protagonist. I think Yoko makes a good therapist and all my fellow Gurren Lagann fans can agree. I'm not about to make this a crossover and have Simon appear out of nowhere so don't get strange ideas. Yoko is here as a Crossover Cameo or something like that. This is not a GL/Bleach Xover this is about Orihime and her therapist. If I still should add the GL tagline to cover my ass that much I'll do, but this is about Orihime and will continue to be so. Anyway, I'm going to go back to finishing Clannad. See you guys and gals later).**


End file.
